My Unknown Journey
by xmad
Summary: I don't do summaries that good but plz read this story


DemonBatShinobi: This is my first published pokemon story plz give it a chance... oh yeah if u don't like it then don't send a flamer cause it won't do anything, but if you do like it then plz review it thanx. Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon (but I wish I did), the land or anything else that's copyrighted but I do own Akita and his friends. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
My Unknown Journey  
  
Chapter I  
  
Today was finally the day, the day I would finally get my first pokemon. Hi my name is Akita, I'm 13 & I'm about to get my first pokemon. I've wanted one since I was born, sort of. When I woke up this morning I was so excited that I forgot to eat breakfast. After I quickly said by to my mom I went to the pokemon center to use the phone seeing as my Pokegear wasn't back from the repair shop. When I got there (oh yeah I forgot to tell you I live in Cherrygrove City) I called Prof. Elm to tell him that I was going to get there. "Yo Prof. I'm ready to go get my pokemon" I said. "Oh hi Akita" he replied "I got the starter pokemon ready for you" "Thanks Professor" "Excuse me I got an email" he said before he opened up his email. "Hmmm" he said. "What's wrong Prof.?" I replied. He told me that he got an email from his friend, Mr.Pokemon, had found an egg & that this time it was real. He asked me if I could go get it for him. "Gee Prof. I would if had a pokemon." "I forgot that's right... wait a minute I could send you the pokemon through the comp." "Uhhh ok so what are my choices?" "Well there's a Totodile, a Chikorita, and an Unknown" "An Unknown? I thought there was supposed to be a Cindaquil, what's an Unknown?" "It's a newly discovered Pokemon, luckily a trainer that got his first pokemon here gave my it." "Oh cool, ok the Unknown it is (I can't believe that I get to train a newly discovered pokemon)" "Ok it might take a minute for it to get there... ok it should be arriving there about now" When the pokeball got here I couldn't wait to meet the Unknown. "Oh by the way Prof. where's Mr.Pokemon's house?" "On Route 30 there's a fork in the road, go on the right path, keep going straight and you'll get to his house in no time" he replied. "Thanks, I'll call you back when I can, see you later." "Bye." And with that I left the pokemon center. When I got out I saw that it was getting late, so I decided that I would let out Unknown for a while, go back home and set off for Mr.Pokemon's house. "Unknown, come on out!" I said. When the pokeball hit the floor and the shine faded away I saw a Z-shaped pokemon with an eye in the middle. Cool I thought. Hello, who are you? a mysterious voice said. "Huh, who's that?" I asked into the darkness. It's me the Pokemon at your feet "Whoa, how can I understand you?" I asked my Z-shaped Pokemon. You know what I have no idea ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Author's Note: If you haven't noticed ... means that Akita's Unknown is talking to him. Now back to the story, oh yeah (...) means that someone is thinking. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
I decided to ask the Prof. about this after I got whatever Mr.Pokemon wanted to give to him. After I talked to my Unknown for a while I told him to get back in his pokeball. "Oh, I forgot to name you something Unknown." So what will it be? "How about Zeta, since you are shaped like a z," I asked him. Hmm Zeta, sounds cool "Ok from now on you will be Zeta, now it's time for you to get back in your pokeball." When I through the pokeball at Zeta he dodged it and threw it back at me. "Zeta, what's the problem?" Well, the pokeball is kind off uncomfortable, can I please stay out "Well" Right then Zeta made his eyes look like if he was sad. "Ahh fine" Yahoo, thanks you won't regret it After that we went to my house. "Mom, I'm home," I yelled when I went in. "I'm in the kitchen," she said. When I got in I showed her Zeta, we had dinner and I went to bed.  
The next day I took my morning routines (take a shower, brush my teeth, etc.) and I put on a red short sleeved shirt, a short sleeved white sweater with patches of red on it, white shorts, red gloves with holes at the ends for my fingers, and a red cap putting it backwards with a black hair sticking out of the hole. I woke up Zeta and went downstairs to say bye to my mom and have a small breakfast. When I got downstairs my mom called out to me. "Akita your Pokegear came back from the shop and they added a map card." "Cool, thanks mom" I then ate breakfast, said by to my mom and left for Mr.Pokemon's house. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------- DemonBatShinobi: And that's the end of the first chapter of "My Unknown Journey", plz review this story so that I can make new chapters, well goodbye. Crystal: When will I show up? DemonBatShinobi: In the next chapter, see-ya later. 


End file.
